Closet Case
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Bella winds up Edward at school. He drags her to the janitors closet. there are no cameras...so why the hell has Carlisle been called in?


_TITLE: Closet Case_

_SUMMARY: Bella and Edward get a little passionate at school. The janitors closet is the only place camera free and empty. So why is Carlisle at the school?_

_RATING: Mature_

_PAIRING: Bella/Edward_

_WARNING: Smut. _

_DIFFERENCES: There is no Renesmee, no Jacob or Volturi, and the Cullens have returned to Forks a century later. Also, Bella can "borrow" the powers of those around her._

_DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION._

_**A/N: Please Review! They make me happy, and mean updates!!! REMEMBER: constructive crit, not just nasty for the sake of nasty.**_

_**Also, please remember I am English, and as such there are slang and spelling differences!**_

EPOV

It's the first day back at Forks High School. We haven't been here for a century and a half, not since we changed Bella. It revokes memories for us all. Alice and Jasper remember the school canteen best, because it was here he struggled most. And it was here Bella - my wonderful, beautiful Bella - taught Jasper the self-control she found so easy when she was changed. It holds happy memories for them both.

Emmett and Rosalie remember the time they ditched sixth period and snuck out to the woods and "thinned the forest". Carlisle was so angry - that was awkward. Of course, nobody knew it was them. Regardless, Carlisle knew, and read them a lecture like I have never heard him give before and never will again.

Carlisle and Esme remember how much better Forks - or rather Bella - made me. They look around at the forest, the school, the hospital, and they see Bella in it all. And they see me, happy at last, less of a grumpy git.

I remember several things, not all of them good. I remember meeting Bella - good. I remember that first Biology class - not good. I remember when I finally took her to the meadow - good. I remember the time I rescued her in Port Angeles, and her telling me she knew I and my family were vampires - good. I remember saying good bye in the forest next to her house - really, really, hugely, immensely bad. And I remember when she opened her eyes in my meadow, strong and bright, with all her new found strength. - good. Very good. I got Bella for eternity here.

Bella remembers what I do, and I watch the emotions scroll across her face. She remembers what I do. And as we walk through the doors of the original Cullen house, her lips curve into a heartbreaking, sad smile. She turns to look at me.

"The memories."

"Memories are from the past, Bella. You cannot dwell there. Not now, not ever. It will hurt to much to remember. Focus on the present and the future." Carlisle puts one hand on her shoulder. She nods and then slips upstairs, to claim a room as ours. I watch her go, and sigh. This was always going to be hardest on Bella.

At the cemetery. Please don't come after me, Bella.

So she did go. I wondered if she would. But then, it's only natural.

BPOV

It's strange, sitting here, one hundred and fifty years later. I have found the graves of the people I knew, but some are missing. Some of the missing have their names on the cemetery's Cremation Wall. But still, two names are unaccounted for. Neither Jess nor Eric stayed in Forks. I know why Jess isn't here - she emigrated to Australia with her husband, Dean Benton. I never knew him. He must have been a guy she met at University. Eric, I think, became a photographer, and went off to Phoenix to pursue his dream.

But Mike and Lauren Newton are buried here, Angela and Ben Cheney were buried side-by-side. Tyler was cremated, along with Angela's parents. But I can only stay by my friends graves for so long.

Charlie is buried in a plot under a tree, beside a little stream. We came, lurking in the background when he was buried. He knew what I was, what the Cullen's were, and when we had to leave, I made him the promise I never broke, to come to his funeral. To be there when he was laid to rest. I had him buried where I knew he would be happy, just beside a stream. I liked to think of him sitting with his fishing rod by the stream on a rare sunny day in Forks, doing what made him so happy in life. I wanted Charlie to be happy, even in death. I organized the whole funeral over the phone, pretending to be Renee, wanting him to be happy. Needing him to be happy, after he gave me up when I became a vampire. The memories are over powering.

I weep tearlessly, sobs racking my body.

Chapter Two

EPOV

The students are staring. As always. Rosalie is thinking how fantastic their attention is, knowing that, as always, due to the way we are entering the canteen, they will stare at her first. The thoughts of every student male, and some of the staff, is awed and appreciative. I debate about telling Emmett the thoughts of one particular young man, and then think it would be best all around if I just let it lie. Plus, Bella would kill me. And as fabulous as she is when she gets mad, I don't want another sex ban. The last one was torture.

Alice and Jasper go in next, and this time, both male and female are staring. Jasper gazes round, and meets the eye of one particularly flushed young girl. He winks slowly, and Alice elbows him in the ribs. She murmurs something.

"Jazz…don't dazzle. That poor girl is hyperventilating right now." He grins down at her and kisses her. It's such a different Jazz than last time. The shrieks and groans of dejection are so loud in my head that I actually wonder if they're real. But nobody else reacts. Ergo, they can't be real.

I go in next, alone. Bella wants to make her first entrance to the school canteen alone. And she wants to hide outside and listen to the reaction of one of these inhumanly beautiful possibly being untaken.

"Oh. My. GOD! Look, look, look!! One girls breathy reaction as she nudges her neighbour in amazement nearly makes me laugh outright. I can hear Bella laughing outside.

"No way…nobody can be that gorgeous…it isn't legal!"

"Is he single? Oh I hope he's single…"

And then she comes in. Every bit as beautiful as Rosalie, every bit as stunning. Sinfully beautiful, skin translucent, faintly glowing, her hair a stunning effect against a dead white face. Oh my God, I want her right now. And so apparently, does every male in the room, who all seem to be having multiple heart attacks. It isn't every day three beautiful women walk into the school cafeteria. And every single woman in the room virtually bursts into tears when she throws herself into my arms and kisses me with all the great passion she has always had for me.

"Oh please! Guys! Put each other down!" Emmett laughs his deep booming laugh. "So what are the first impressions?"

"The usual. Every male in the room is debating which of Alice, Rosalie or Bella to seduce away from us, and every female in the room is debating about me, Jasper or you, Emmett."

"Hmm, he looks quite tasty…I'm going to have a little fun." Bella has danced across the room and is busy dazzling easily the best-looking guy in the school, if we weren't here.

"That poor guy…do you think we should go rescue him?" Jazz mumbles, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Nah…she won't hurt him…much." She's already coming back, and slipping back into the seat beside me.

"And you accused me of dazzling people! The poor boy. What did you whisper to him?"

"I asked him if he was ogling my rear for a reason. He said it was a very nice rear and very indiscreetly suggested I share his bed tonight. Came up with some interesting solutions to ditch you. Oh, and Rosalie? His mate really fancies you. Being inside his head was like being inside a sewer." Emmett looks like he's going to explode. Rose puts one hand on his leg and whispers something in his ear. And I hear his thoughts. Mostly plans to run the guy over.

"No, Emmett, you may not borrow my car."

Her hand is on my leg. Oh shit.

"Not in class!" I hiss at her. She keeps facing the front, focused on the teacher lecture, even though she could teach this subject - she actually graduated as a teacher of Biology, English Lit and holds a medical degree. Her hand starts inching up my leg, caressing me through my jeans. Holy shit. She's trying to kill me.

"Fancy ditching seventh period?" her voice is husky, deliberately low pitched. Her hand skims once over my crotch. I bite back a moan. Her small hand wriggles into my waist band. Fuck. No. I love her hands, don't get me wrong…but not in fucking Biology.

Precisely fifty minutes later, I am wound tighter than a coiled spring. The second the bell goes I growl in her ear.

"Get out of this classroom." I practically drag her along the corridor. There's cameras everywhere. Fuck. I am not gonna be able to wait.

Janitors closet.

BPOV

I win! And I'm right where I want to be, with him so wound up, he doesn't give a stuff about being a gentleman, he just wants me, and I'm shoved up against a wall in the janitors closet ( I am so turned on right now. This is a MAJOR fantasy.) and he is trying to divest me of my clothes while doing as little damage as possible. He's kissing me, and oh is he going to make me pay. I'm going to enjoy this.

"Fuck…Edward…" OHHHH his hands and doing delicious things to my clit. I'm writhing against the wall, and his eyes, black with desire and lust are burning. I know this will be quick and harsh, and fuck, I need it right now.

"Cock-tease. You're in so much trouble when I get you home tonight. I'm going to make you pay, Bella Cullen."

"Less talk, more action. Or aren't you man enough, Cullen?"

EPOV

"OH FUCK!" Her scream echoes around the closet, and probably into the halls as well. Why, oh why, does my wife have to be a screamer? I clap my hand over her mouth, and her eyes roll back in her head. I forgot she likes to be controlled. But I'm not overly bothered right now. I'm inside her, and oh shit, she's so tight and hot around me, so wet, so warm, so fucking good. Her moans are muffled by my hand, and I replace hand with mouth at lightning speed. She is wild. Her hands are clawing at my back, threading through my hair. I'm thrusting at vampire speed, and I know I won't last long. But I don't want to, I want this to be quick and primal. She deserves everything I give her. And I bite her shoulder. She doesn't even notice.

"FUCK…Edward…I'm going to come…shit….ohhhhhh yes…oh you feel so good baby…"

"Come for me baby…let me feel you come around me…come on baby…"

"SHIT!"

Oh god, that was good. We get dressed fast. We've ditched most of gym, we may as well ditch the rest. But as we're walking towars the car, our names come over the intercom.

"Would Edward Hale and Bella Cullen please report to the principles office at once."

"What the hell…Edward…"

"Yes?"

"You did make sure there were no cameras in that closet didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

We knock on the door. Bella trails in after me, looking superbly unruffled and unconcerned. Carlisle is standing by the window, looking annoyed.

"Ah, Mr Hale, Ms Cullen, would you please both take a seat?" Stupid principal watches us both like a hawk as we sit down, deliberately avoiding each others eyes. I'll laugh if I look at her, I know I will, because she'll have that 'Who, me?" face on. "Now, would either of you like to hazard a guess as to why you're here?"

"Because we bunked class, Sir?" Bella says, her eyes wide and questioning. Please don't let me laugh.

"Yes partly…and also because we caught this on camera." He pushes a button on a screen next to him, and Bella's face fills the screen. The shot zooms out, showing her naked, writhing…and clearly having a screaming orgasm…in a janitors closet. I hate hidden cameras. And even though all you can see of me is the back of my head, it's obviously me. Not least because I'm the only guy in the school with really outrageously cool hair, even if I do say so myself.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle demands. Oh, he's mad.

"I don't really think we were thinking anything, Carlisle. I think we just got a little carried away." Bella says, looking suitably abashed.

"You were having sex, on school property. I have no option but to suspend you both for a week, and you will be kept apart in lessons for the remainder of the term. Your father has already assured me you will both be punished by himself and your mother. I must ask you both to leave the school grounds immediately."

"Can you please leave a message for the others that I won't be able to pick them up?"

"It's alright Edward. I'll wait for them. I'll have to explain what happened, and why neither of you will be back in school for the rest of the week. Esme is furious with you both. We'll talk about this when I get home."

We are very good about it. Neither of us laugh until we're safely in the car. Then Bella snorts, then giggles and then doubles over and howls with laughter. That sets me off, and we both laugh for a solid five minutes. Then she calms down a little, straightens up, and looks me dead in the eye.

"The principal," she says solemnly "will treasure that tape for all eternity."


End file.
